rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Reuse Items
Sitemap Reusable Items (Game Assets/Objects) from previous Bioshock games : ---- Recycling Existing Game Content - Bonus : With all the locked/blocked/flooded/debris filled doors we saw in BS1 and BS2, the areas of Rapture we already have visited would be twice as large when used for the MMORPG. Those places would now be accessible (forcing doors and doing repairs). With the initial content of the MMORPG being the Assets used for the BS1/BS2/MP/DLC that would be a good sized space just by itself. One of the first test projects for the "Player Created Asset Community" would be Players submitting proposals of what should be behind all those blocked areas --- logical structures/rooms, continuations of styles/themes from the adjacent area, details for what is to be contained there (lots of debris and wreckage and objects in some, signs give hints for others). ---- Specific Objects, already seen in the existing games -- For which model data (3D shape, texture and some animation, sound effects, damage effects) already exists for them (though may have to chop many of them out of the 'baked' level data). These could be substantially reused (cutting costs and retaining the look/feel of the original games which I found sufficient). Of course, the Rapture Reborn MMORPG would have you able to interact with objects quite alot more, so adding that significant functionality is still required to be done (though with the modular generic attribute systems that at least means that it wont all have to be all handcrafted scripting) : I've gone thru the BS1/BS2/MP/DLC/Minervas_Den and even Infinite BS looking for different objects and you can see by the lists below that the number is substantial. ---- What of the Infinite BS Game Assets Could be Used for the MMORPG ? : Lots of Assets are needed for the MMORPG. Consider that many even in Infinite BS could be recycled and modified (corrected) sufficiently to fit Rapture. More than a few look like they belong in post-1946 Rapture much more than they might in the 1912 which Infinite purports to represent (maybe in the Bizarro Universe...). Mining preexisting Assets is a primary way of saving money/effort, rather to be used instead to move other game aspects forward (its a long way forward -- and they will need those resources and more). Textures, Shapes, Animations, etc... The same Asset Slice-n-Dice can be done. All the MMORPG special data (behaviors, attributes, damage parts) still has to be added to the reformatted/converted graphic data. Cosmetic changes ... Alot of ordinary objects are quite reuseable (not everything in Rapture was Art Deco, was it?...) The BaS DLC stuff also applicable of course (allegedly being in Rapture ...), with selective tossing of the ridiculous items and some creative corrections. The old chain-drive SkyLine might do for some industrial mover system (if it was supported properly, the cars would have to be redesigned - wood boxcars went out after WW2 and only used during the war when wood was used because of shortages - not alot of wood in Rapture anyway). Columbia's odd Vending Machines - some would fit right in to a 'old time' Penny Arcade at Ryan Amusements. Like-wise - Duke and Dimwit repurposed into "Don't Feed the Parasite" series (definitely gots to have these in Ryan Amusements) -- Collect ALL the `Tokens!!! Or Modified items for the Carnival... Lots of period decorative items can be use in residences as alternate stylings (not everything has to be Art Deco). Human figures (if not the clothing) Some entertainment venue could have that turn of the century style in a coordinated way. There could also be a "Museum of Things That Didn't Work", or a display "Remember Back When The US Government Wasn't Full of Socialists and Closet Commies ... RELIVE THOSE DAYS" 'Shoot the Vox' Carnival Game -- converted to Shoot the Commie/Anarchist/Parasite. ---- '''--- Common Generic items ---' * ADAM bottle * Alcohol * Audio Diary * Bandages * Canned Beans * Canned Fruit * Cigarettes * Coffee - Evidently coffee was sold in pop bottles with a bunny-rabbit logo. You can find the sole remaining bottle in a waste basket in the Heat Loss section of Hephaestus. * Coins (seen being spewed from Slot Machines) * Creme-Filled Cake * Dollar (Rapture Dollar) * Empty Hypo (shape of EVE hypo) - Sinclair made some of these * EVE Hypo * First Aid Kit * Fresh Water (usually in a glass jar) * Grenade Crate * Little Sisters Extraction Needle * Lockbox (is this whats left of a Splicer pulled back to a Vita-Chamber ??) * Med-Hypo * Pep Bar * Plasmid Bottle/Hypo * Potted Meat * Rapture Dollar - which of his slogans do you think are on it? -- ** ''Haud Deus vel Rex rgis. Tantum Vir ** Neve Dei Neve Reges, Solum Homines * Rocks and chunks of concrete * Sardines ** Can of Fontaines Finest Sardines * Spider Splicer Organ (freshly cut (or ejected ???) from a dead Spider Splicer - yum) * Vitamins '''--- Transportation equipment ---' *Amusement Ride Bathysphere Pods *Atlantic Express Airlock Doors (and station track) *A E track supports and 'rails' *A E Traincar - passenger/freight *AE ticket booths *AE station control apparatus *Bicycles *Bathysphere *Clothing (loose) cart *Document Pushcart *Elevators square/round *Kludged water wagon *Lifeboat (end BS2) *Mail bin cart *Medium and Large sized Air-Tite Pneumatic Tubes straight and bends *MK1 Locomotive *MK1 Traincars *Pushcarts *Pneumo - kiosk(tube) pipes(see thru) pumps, trays, mail boxes, sorting shelves *Pneumo Mailbox machines (tubes) *Rapture Transit Schedule board *Schedule boards *Ship wreck (boat) *Small sub *Transit Authority Clock *Transit Turnstyle (with coin slot) *Trolleycar (old rediculously tiny ones) *Toilet Stall Door with coin pay lock '--- Lighting ---' *Armored conduit hanging off ceiling *Bare lightbulbs *Candles *Ceramic Lightbulb Socket *Decorative light chains *Desk Lights *Door lock indicator (red/green) *Exit sign (over door) *Exterior Light, Wall mount, cylindrical *Fixtures (all shapes and sizes) wall/ceiling mounts *Flashlight *Fluorescent light fixture (tubes) *Flood lights *Footlight *Furniture Lamps *Ganged bunch of Armored (in metal conduit) Electrical Cables *Hanging Cables *Hanging Power Cables *HighVoltage Junction Box (hermeticly sealing) *Hudson Light Fixture *Incandescent and fluorescent and bioluminescent *Lamps *Lanterns *Large Art Deco Light Wall Fixture *Lightbulb fixture - various shapes/sizes *Lightbulbs standard type *Lightbulbs various (excised from lights) *Light Fixtures (Sinclair Deluxe) *Marquee light strips (lots small bulbs) *Metal Fuse Box (bar type) *Spools of 20 gauge wire *Spotlight *Standard Lightbulb in Ceramic Socket *Street Lamp half pole curved mounting *Street Light Pole *Undersea lights *Underwater Floodlight (seen inside in Neptunes Bounty) *Wax Candle, Unlit '--- Environmental Mechanisms ---' *Ceiling Pipe Conduit and L bends (seen in smugglers hideout) *Heating furnaces *Water heaters *Exhaust ducts/fans *Heating registers/radiators *Precipitators/dehumidifiers *Heating units ( & thermostatic control) *Air circulation - Vents and vent controls, ducts, filters, fans *Air Conditioners/Dehumidifiers *Environmental Sensors *Air differential indicators/sensors *Big Hot Water Valve (no the red stuff its not lava) *Overhead rotating fan *Electric Heater *Fireplace *AirConditioning Unit (roof, white) *Mesh-Protected Round Ventilation Fan (with fanblades) *Large Circular Fan horizontal *Air Vent cover plate/grate *Rotating Ceiling Fan *Air Sampling Guage fixture *Floor Wall Vent Brass *Bathroom Ceiling Fan *Temperature Monitor Panel (red yellow green guage) *Vent openings/plates of all types '--- Mechanisms ---' *Motors *Compressors *Hoses/Nozzles *Generators *Boilers/Heat exchangers *Blowers *Fire sprinklers *Power distribution/regulation/control/vents/guages/conduits/cables/transformers *Water pumps, drains, sumps *Pipes and valves, pressure guages, and conduits, wires and junction boxes *Reactors (chemical/gaseous) *Exhaust fans *Heat exchangers *Pump machines (water) - looks like high pressure which would be needed to pump waterout into the ocean *Pump machine (air) - circulation *Ceiling air ducting *Grossly oversized Door Controls *Batteries (large car style - 2 terminal) *Airlock Controls *Airlock (ocean access) *Safety airlock (air section connection) *Circuit Breaker switch *Airblower Pump (connects to air vents ducting) *Little Sister Vents (actually air return vents) *Timeclock *Timeclock Cardholder *Hooks to hang things on walls *Large Metal Girder Piers (ike what inside Paupers Drop) *Track Frame section for AE (Mk1) *Activation wheel for internal airlocks *Safety Airlock Door (rail sliding, wheel lock) *Vent Grating Panel (various) brass *Overhead Track Conveyor *Overhead Crane, small *Conveyor belt mechanisms (ends and length sections) *Industrial Tram tracks and Track Bumper *Mining Scoop machine (seen in Smugglers Hideout MP) *Small Tram Dump cars *Platform Lift Industrial Floor Scissors mechanism *Smaller Fogel&Sons pump (limbo room one alot bigger ??) *Air-tite Archives Cannisters small, medium, large, extra-large *Cannister storage shelves *Machine to send cannister *Cannister Arrival chute *Cannister repair machine *Mechanical Little Sister parts arms/legs/torso/heads *Medium sized Nuts and Bolts (individuals various lengths) *Small brass nuts and bolts *Flexible Segmented Hose *Animatronic Greeting Robot *Animatronic Ryan (including one standing up putting golfball) *Security Airlock *Continuous Printing Press Machine *Cargo Net *Cargo Net full of fish *Hotel Luggage cart *Hot Water filled (clear) pipes (red glowing is bioluminescent algae, NOT lava) *Box Audio Amplifier w/speakers *Plant Incubator *Gas Jet Control Console (large lever) *Voicebox Modification Prototype machine *Robotic Baby Minder (pram) *Double CRT Monitor (Yellow Goop Room in Point Prometheus) *Ships Anchor Large *Overhead Girder Crane Trolley assembly *Crank with Hand Wheel to raise door *Air Pump (bellows type) *Big suspended Four Faced Clock *Various shaped Elevator Buttons '--- Fresh water systems ---' *Spigots *Sinks *Toilets *Bathtubs *Showers *Water heater *Pipes/valves/joints *Floor Drains *Sinks/basins/faucets *Toilets & toilet tanks *Brass Hot Water Pipes and L Joints - various sizes *Hot Water Valve Towers (remote controlled) *Remote Pipe Valves Ganged Failsafe Inc *Heavy Pipe Flanged 8' section *Valve Manifold with valves and guages *Roof Watertank, Large, Wooden *Towel with R Rapture logo *Pipe Valve (stylized fish theme) *Overheard watering system (pipes and spray nozzles) *Automatic watering machine (that thing Lazarus Vector goes in) *Porcelain Toilet with Tank *Porcelain Sink *Narrow Deep Sink *??Big Water Pumps *Floor Drain (large) '--- Control/Indicator Mechanisms ---' *Buttons/knobs/dials *Doorbells/buzzer button *Alarm horns *Bells *Oscilloscopes *Alarm-bells/buzzers/klaxons *Outlets/sockets/taps *Control panels *Switches/big knife switch/control keyboards/panels *Door actuators and Electric eyes *Control/status boards *Control terminal (Fontaine Futuristics/Belowtree) *Control box with levers (several types) *Signal lights/annunciator/indicators/telltales/guages/readputs *Control Levers *Small/Large Announcement Posting Board, wooden, moveable letters *'Gents' and 'Dames' Restroom Signs *Sign Plaques metal (various sizes) *"Directory" Sign Board *Rapture Transit Authority Schedule Board *Museum Tour guide sign stand *Museum Exhibit plaques *Wall Signs with red numbers 1-8 *"We'll Return By" sign (clock time) *Small Sign suspended between 2 Chain *Large Billboard Sign, free standing, illuminated *Sinewave CRT Monitoring Panel *Lever Control Console *Control Stand with indicator dials/gauges and switches *Control system with lots of Gauges (magnetic lock thingee) *Monitoring Console (lots of Gauges) *Computer CRT Monitor *Wall Switch (small) *Elevator control panel One/Two button *Temperature Monitor Panel (red yellow green guage) *Wood Panel of 5 (temp/pressure?) gauges with small spotlights illuminating *Elevator buttons (of various types) *Button, Paired Doorlock/unlock *Large Electric Knife Switch *CRT display green globules '---Computer Equipment---' *Box of Electronic Tubes (Electronic Tube intact and broken) *Computer Printer *Computer Magnetic Tape Drive *Computer Magnetic Tape Reels *Computer Console (flashing lights type - no QWERTY keyboard) *Computer Monitor (CRT screen) *Computer wall Module Rack *Computer Rack Frames (wall-mounted) *Computer Power Supply Rack *Computer Power Cables *Gang Printer (multiple printers) *Individual Electronic Tubes *Reel of Computer Punchtape *Reams of Computer Printout (paper) *Punchcard Deck Carrier *Punchcard Punching machine *Punchcard Sorter/Collater machine *Punch Tape Reader/Puncher machine *Portable Computer (on rollers) *Spitfire Game Console *Thick Computer Cables on floor *??McClendon Home Computer ** Card Sorter/Reader/Puncher ** Printer ** Console (no keyboard) ** Computing Banks (tubies) ** Card Punch ** Tape Drive *Sections of Wall Cables, Bundles *Recording Telegraph or Tickertape (BaS) '--- Machinery ---' *Big stylized bronze flywheel thingees (various sizes) with those odd piston arms *Large Generator set *Washing machine/dryer *Big rotating camshaft *Crematoria *Control stations *Chemical tanks/vats *Fishing net crane *Big pipes with joints and valves *Cranes *Spool of heavy Wire Cable *Flexible Segmented Hose *Small metal Flywheel/gear *Large Stills (Distilling equipment) *Quarter-can of Ion Gel (why a is this a quarter ??) gooks like mor ethan a gallow) *Glass Aeration Tank (with yellow liquid) *Flame Jet *Pumping Machine (2 pistons) *Poster Printing Machine (silk screen ?) *Gear from Securis Door mechanism '--- Furniture ---' *Bookcases/Map drawers *Ashtray *Folding screen/divider *Bed/ bed with canopy/bunk-beds /pillows *File drawers *Desks(all kinds) *Tables(all kinds) /cafe-tables *Chairs(all kinds) /theater chairs/ stools *Benches *Sofa /ottomans *Reception desks of various shapes *Hanger wardrobe *File cabinets/card cabinets/record cabinets/card catalogs/cabinets/Filing Cabinet *Bookshelves *Recliner chair *Railroad station style benches (double sided) *Artsy-Fartsy Table and Highchair (from Dionysus Park) *Bed frame (metal w/springs) *Bed Frame (wooden slats) *Bunkbeds *Mirror (always broken - MMORPG would have them work) *Lockers *Transit Station Pay Lockers *Mattress *Blueprint stands *Chart cabinets *Small table with folddown leaves *Console Record Player *Diner Stools *Diner Booth Seats *Standing (small) Bookcase *Index card cabinet *Park Bench *Piano Bench *Bar counters *Pillow *Metal filing cabinet *Wooden File Cabinet *Metal Desk *Wooden Desk *Wall clock (round, several styles) *4-Legged Stool wood (short/tall) *Alligator Skin Leather Chair *Grey Metal Table and Chairs *Brass Tea Table and Chair (fancy tubular) *Metal Garden Chair *Wine rack, narrow vertical *4-legged Barstool *Barrel Table *Theater Chair, single, with fold up seat cushion *? swivel chair *Park Bench *? Bunkbeds Bunk Bed Frame (tubular) *Bedspring Single level Wire *Footrest (for chair) *Brass framed Bed *Baby Crib *Hamper Basket (wicker) BaS *Small picture Frame *Metal-framed Swivel Workchair *Drafting Board (upright) *Table Lamp (with shade) *Clothing shelf *Wardrobe enclosure *Old Style Phonograph Player (with horn) *Electric Desk Fan (BaS) *Bar Counter Stool (center post) *>?? Piano Bench (fancy) *Brass mesh Lounge chair and table *Leather Lounge Chair *Coffee Table *Sewing Table with Leaves *Record Vending Rack/Shelf *Wooden Rolling Swivel Chair (no recline) *Small Bed metal framed *Pillow *4 Poster Bed with Curtain *Park Bench *Combination bench planter (concrete) *Drawer for Filing Cabinet *Book Cabinet *Highbacked bar lounge chair *Tall Bookcase shelves (w w/o books) *Bathroom Cabinet and Shelves *??Grand Piano *Living room TV *Sheet Music Stand *Dining Table Set with chairs *Library Shelf Ladder *Wood Table with metal frame legs *Desk Pictureframe Art Deco *Leather Waitingroom Chair (square) *Leather Waitingroom Sofa (square) *Large Mirror Frame brass *Fancy Pocelain Pillar Sink *Towel Rack with Towels *?? Map/Blueprint Drawers *Couch with rounded curved in ends *Round short Table *Trapazoidal Light Shade, Stained Glass, chain to ceiling *Settee, Fancy backless *Counch Pillow *Coat Rack, circular BaS *Wooden Bench Seating highback *Billiards Scoreboard *Biiliards Table *Billiards Balls *Billiards Table Lamp *Wall Cubbard (with shelves) *Vanity Table (with mirror and seat) *Wooden Bed Frame *Standalone Bathtub *Bathroom Floor Rug (apartment) *Tape Recorder (real to real) seen in Players Apartment *Typewriter table (with fold down leaves) *Art Deco Living room table (Apartment) * Reclining Chairs (apartment) *Bookcase with rounded ends (apartment) *Wardrobe (apartment) *Electric Fan (tabletop) *Tile Bathtub *Freestanding Bathtub *Center of Floor Fireplace *??Various display manequins *Round Demo Platform Table *Cubbyhole Shelves *?? Wooden Desk drawer *Metal Desk drawer (for folders) *Broken narrow Wine rack pieces *Small Planters (w/wo plants) *>>Wooden Desk vs Metal Desk *Octopus Decorative Chest *Desk File Drawer *Pull-Out Drawer (from a desk) *House Cabinet (w display windows) *Office Stand for rolled diagrams/blueprints *Portable Business Display Stand (with brass work) *Metal bed spring set *Piano (very baby Grand) *Free-standing Workbench *Bench, Fantsy Pseudo Roman (from Adonis Resort) *Wall mounted Row of clothing hooks '--- Containers ---' *55 gallon drum (w/wo fire) *Air-Tight Archives Canister *Attache case *Barrels large/small/huge *Beer crate *Biscuit Tin *Bottles *Briefcase *Crates and Boxes *Garbage-can/ash-can *Giftboxes, gift-wrapped boxes, hatbox, parcels *Packing cases *Jars/clear jars *Metal Tub (round with handles) *Museum display case *Paint cans, oil cans, cans of oil/fuel *Pallets *Racks/filing-cabinets/display shelves/display counters *Sacks *Sea Chest *Smuggler crates *Sugar Sack *Suitcase/trunk/luggage/briefcase/purse *Wicker bushel basket *Wooden packing cases (various sizes) *Wooden pallets and trays, food trays *Wrapped presents *Generic Wood Crates/Boxes of all shapes/sizes *Large Wooden Crate (used as platform for Turret) *??Wooden Barrel *Wooden Box Lid *Braced Upright Moving Crate (feet and metal framing) *Huge Jug (glass or ceramic) *Wooden Box with flaking/faded red paint *Large Glass Jug *Octopus Decorative Chest *Garbage Can *Metal Reinforced Wooden Crate *Various produce crates (with and without spoiled stuff in them) *Coffin *Shoebox *Round Giftbox *Rectangular Giftbox *Pull out Drawer (from a desk) *Folio Case *Wooden Milk Box *Wrapped Box *Fishing Creel (bag/basket) worn by Splicers *Box of Soda Bottles *Box of Electronic Tubes (Karla) *Plasmid Containers *Chemical Filler (Pour) Cans *Cologne bottles *Drum of "Diesel Fuel" *???Steamer Trunk *Quarter-can of Ion Gel (why a is this a quarter ??) gooks like mor ethan a gallow) *Sinclair Toys Crates (wood) *Suitcase Open (small) '--- Kitchen/Dining/Foodstuff ---' * Ovens/stove/cooking range/cooking pots * Biscuit Tin * Cupbards/shelves/cabinets/kitchen cabinets * Pots/pans/cooking pots * Coffee/Tea cups * Cups/plates/stacks of plates * Silverware/cutlery/ * Plate of spaghetti * Coffee urn * Dinner table with settings/chairs * Salami * Rotting foods * Empty tin cans * Canned food * Menu order-rotating-thingee * Various rotting food (meat/fish/cheese_wheels/cake/vegetables) * Produce scale * Fish crate/milk crates/produce boxes * Buffet table heater * Bag rice/tobacco/flour * Thermos bottle (coffee) * Jars/honey * Menu boards * Buffet Serving pans (built into countertop) * Frying pan * Baking pan * Toaster * Cooking implements * Cutting board * Bottles of soda/beer/wine * Piece of Cake * Deep Frier * Refrigerator/Freezer * Champagne bucket stand * Auto-Chef-bot * Napkin Dispenser * Beer Keg with tap * Warming pans * Worley Winery Merlot 1958 (SitS) * Can of Coffee (ground or instant ??) * Large Cooking Pots with Lids * Barrel Tap Spigot (small and large) * Wineglass * Toaster (BaS style, Medical boxy style) * BlenderWafflemaker * Sandwich * Piece of Cake * Small Wheel of Cheese * Produce Tray * Wine barrels * Rotting cuts of meat * Coffee Cup * ?? Food Display Counter * Large Cooking Pot (with cover) * Frying Pan with handles * Metal Stove Top * Stovetop Ventilation Hood * Stack of large pots * Fluted Drinking Glass (BaS) * Kitchen Sink * Ceramic Can/Bowl with Kitchen utensils * Stove with double Oven and Fancy Oven Hood * Chafing Dish * Metal Bushel Tub (with handles) * Creme Cake (packaged) * Box of Small Fish * Pile of Medium-size Fish * Big Fish (Tuna?) on hook/chain * Cake slice (BaS) * Tuna, Whole * Small Fish (1 foot) * Rotting Pumpkin Honey Jar (large and small) Fancy Paper Napkins * Wine Barrels (of many sizes) * Glass Jar with narrow neck * Glass Jar with wide screw top * Broken Honeycomb * Popcorn Cart ?? dup * Cloth covered Serving Table '--- Agriculture ---' * Beehives * Bags of manure * Fertilizer bags * Incubators * Irrigation sprinklers * Shovel/Rake/Hoe '--- Building Materials ---' * Stone blocks * Wall textures brick/fieldstone/cement, cinderblock (incl 'Sinclair's Patented CindyBoq'), metal panel wallpaper * Lathing exposed * Metal girders * Corrugated metal sheet * Wood beams * Wood boards * Wood panels * Glassbrick/Glass brick sections * Floor tiles * Nuts and bolts * Steel Plate (walking surface)/ Safety mesh '--- Security Systems/ Prison details ---' * Alarm systems * Gun Turrets * Cellbars/barred doors/walls * Electromagnetic Lock * Fingerprinting Rig * Flybot with TV * Handcuffs * Metal doors with food/observation slots * Prison Cells * Prison toilet & sink/ bunks * Resisters used on magnetic lock (for some reason) * Security Annunciation Panel * Security Blockade * Flybot (of various flavors) * Security boxes * Security Cameras * Security Monitors (CRTs) * Wall height chart * Wall Manacles (Fail-Safe brand) '--- Clothing ---' * Hat/masks * Dress * Shirt/coat/pants * Shoes * Purse * Clothing on drying line * Jewelry * Little Pink Dresses (LS) * Hats * Shoes * Glasses/Eyeglasses *Policeman style Cap *Hardhat *Mans Hat *Pair of Shoes *Hat on hook *Jacket on hanger *Womens Handbag *Shoe *Jackets on hangers *Folded Shirts *Workers Cap *Umbrella *Chain of Pearls *Mannequins (floating in Ocean in BaS) *Mannequin Head (for hat display) *Suit Jacket on hanger *Dress on Hanger *Folded Pants *Eyeglasses '--- Communications /equipment /media ---' * Portable TV * Desk Telephone * Signal Beacon (a radio transmitter) * Police Call Boxes (in streets) see in Infinite and in LA Noire(same era) * Warning signs/posters * Loud speakers/microphones * Telephones (wall and desk) * TVs (camera and monitor) console/station/portable * Radios one-way/two-way station/portable * Telemetry displays * Announcement Speakers * Microphone stand/desk * Camera tripod * Photo enlarger/darkroom equipment * Printing press * Film projector * Public TV * Intercoms * Blackboard * Bulletin boards/chalk boards/note boards * Standing announcement board with light * Periodic table * Notice stands * A-frame signboard * Maps * Blueprints * Memo papers/clippings/document-sheets/pages/diagrams * Calendar * Signs unlit/generic/neon signs/placards/standing/marquees * Newspapers(piles/folded/sheet,cuttings) * Books(open-facedown/open-faceup/on-shelves) * Mail letters/postcards * Bundled files * Open folders * Sheet-music * Banners * Signs * Notices * Photos/newspaper clippings * Posting boards * Films * Records in/out of covers * Photographs of people * Birthday Cards * Mail package (too big for auto sorters) * Bible * Stickers and posted notices ( like "Seized" ) * Plasmid/Tonic Advertisements * Sofias Big White Book (TP proof paper) * Punchcard box * Punchcards on floor * Rolls of printer paper * Spiral Binders * Magnetic Computer Tapes * Punchtape rolls * Punchtape strips on ground * Wall intercom * Recorded Presentation switch * Book - Evolutionary Biology, by Keating * Book - Applied Genetics, by Wahl * Book - Dawkins Law, by Sturievant * Book - Applied Headology, by F. Griffith * Book - Mendelian Practise, by Keating * Book - Practical Eugenics, by Foberg * Book brown blank cover * Book - Pressure Mechanics (cover) * Roll of Film * ? Film Canisters (35mm) * Interoffice Envelope (yellow) * Pile of paperclips * Paper tags (type you tie to things) * Pages of Sheet Music * Music Score folded * Manilla Folder * Dark Green Paper (not sure if this is a folder ) * Stacks of Newspapers * Wet Newspaper sheets on floor * Stamps on Envelopes * Tram Tickets ? with cancellation punches * Postage Stamps * Stack of Posters * Daily Post folded stack * Clipboard * Rolled-up/Rolls Computer Paper * Roll of Computer Punchtape * Consumer Rewards Program paperwork * ID Badge (ex- Rapture Central Computing) * Framed pictures (assorted) * Picture on clothesline with clips * Round Airlock Hatch * Photo Developing Tray * Large Camera * ??Camera Tripod * Stack of Newspapers "The Daily Post" * Bulletic Board with various papers/memos/forms * Photos taped to wall * Newspaper article clippings taped to wall '--- Medical ---' * Medical Cabinet * Medical Supply Drawer set * Medical Refrigeration Cabinets * Surgical Floodlamps * Gurneys * Wheelchairs * Examination/morgue/dentist/operating/therapy tables * Microscope * Electron microscope * X-ray machines * Dialysis machines * Incinerator/crematoria/boxes of ashes * Surgery lights * Surgical Sinks * Scalpels/forceps *Plasmid/Tonic bottle *EVE/Plasmid/Empty injector *Bottle of poison (one was a big bottle, looks like it was ragù ?) *Rubber arm gloves *Rubber contamination/environmental suit *Electroshock therapy equipment *Wheelchair *IV Stand *Capsule Pills (blue) *Dialysis machine *Respirator Tanks cart *Instrument Cart (wheeled) *Examination Table (top) *Bone Saw *ADAM Harvesting Tool replace ? *Blue Pills (pile) *Petri Dishes (with cultures) *Large Forceps *Chemical Flask (like for Lot 192) *Specimen Jars (various interesting specimens) *Bottles of Chemicals (rectangular, screw top) *Gas Regulator Outlets *Microscope, different model *Table Lamp, flexible neck *Medical Separation Curtain (Space Divider) *Medical Respirator *Folded Blanket *Chemical Gas Control Stand *Box full of Medical Supplies *X-Ray Viewing Board *Bottle of Iodine *Medical Syringe *Various Medical Poster Diagrams *Bunsen Burner and stand *Rack of lab coats (on hangers) '--- Entertainment ---' *Jukebox *Record Players/Phonograph and records *Listening radio *Reel-to-reel tape Player *Merry-go-round *Slot machines *Gaming tables *Billiards/pool table *Piano (baby grand and upright) /guitar *Rope stanchion *Klieg light *Films *Projector *Console TV/ Art Deco TV(tabletop) *Console Radio floor/tabletop *Music/reading stand *Guitar/guitar case *Picture frames *Blank stretched canvas *Easels *Jars of Paint *Sculptures of all kinds and awfulness *Olde-style disk Phonograph (with the big sound horn), but with a radio built in *Animatronic Human Simulation '--- Vending (machines and shops)---' Cash registers *Vending machines *Bubblegum machines *Dispenser (eve) *Sales racks *Display cases display windows (adjacent to shop doors) *Popcorn/food/water cart *Shoe Shine stand *Newspaper vending machine *Oxy-fill station *Fuel station *Dressing Dummy *Mannequin heads *Weighing Scales *Humidor *Wine Bottle Racks *Genebank *Health Station - Prime Health Unit *Vita-Chamber *Bot Shutdown (actually would be an alarm activator - unless cancelling alarm by paying 'fine' was much higher) *Power to the people Machine (preprogrammed machining system) *Big Daddy Fuel Station - http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:FuelStation.jpg *Pan Scales *Shoeshine stand *Plasmid demonstration machines (various kinds) *Stages used at the Plasmid demonstration showroom '--- Animals ---' *Dead Cats (all seem to be clones of same one... ) *&Flies *Seaslugs *Seaslugs in Jar *Fish live/dead/guts *Crabs *Barnacles *Sponges *Seaweeds *Coral Whale skeleton Giant fossil fish/ammonite/trilobyte Fake fish/squid/seaslugs/kraken/crabs/sharks/corral/sea plants/rocks/sand Jellyfish Starfish Seaweed Swinning fish/whale/giant squid Birdcage (gilt) Butterflies Fish flopping on ground SeaSlugs Hypnotic Polyp Fossils of various types Dead Cat '--- Tools ---' * Diving suits (the canvas types we saw cant be used by a ex-Splicer not using 'Bends-Begone' Tonic) * Large format cameras/flash camera * Reserach Camera, still and motion * Crates and sticks of dynamite * Pesticide sprayer (flit gun) * Cranes/ traveling crane/ electromagnet /fishnet * Cables/ropes/chains/padlocks/coils of rope/pulleys/hooks * Conveyor belts * Sandbags (container) * Flood lights * Tool boxes * Hammers/saws/crowbars/screw-drivers/drills/wrenches * Rake/shovel/wheel barrow/hand-cart * Bench vise * Wall tool rack * Paint brush/paint brushes in jar * Jacks/props/cribbing * Drafting Table * Typewriters * Adding machines * Clipboard * Buckets/pails/mops * Welders/tanks * Workshop equipment, machining tools Workbench Table Jumper cables Saw horse Can of paint (open) Paint roller Ladder Clipboard Big Hook (crane pulley rig) Artists paintbrush flashlight Diving suit - body with helmet/boots/glovs/tank units Pliars Tool Guages Tool extractors Parts drawers Monkey wrenches Ratchet wrenches Tongs Taps Hacksaw Vicegrips Metal solvent cans Hand dolly/truck crescent wrenches Pallet Dolly Wooden parts boxes Cans of spray paint/lubricants Overhead Beam Crane Push Cart Paint Brush Ceiling Jacks Loading hooks Scythe Mop Mop pail Drafting board Spools of wire Circuit tray Bolt cutters whole assortment of tools/machinery/parts/materials mounted on boards Ladder (leaning type) Rubber Maintenance Suit Small Shovel Worklight mounted on tripod Metal Pail/Bucket Box Saw Rake Plant Growing Workbench/Rack (with lamps) Wooden Tree Planter (with/without various kinds of plants/trees) Mop Mop Wringer Bucket Canvas sheet Pile of Rope Chain with a hook Bunch of Chain with hook (ugly) Machete Carpenters Hammer Welders Mask Big Daddy Rivet Gun Monkey(pipe) Wrench Artists Paint Brush (single) Wrench 12 inch Laplante "Forged in Rapture" Battery, Car style Multi-drawer Toolbox Blocks of Wood Slab of Metal Foot Pedal Control + wire '---Lab Equipment---' * Glass jugs large /medium/small * Ceramic Jug * Chemical bottles/flasks of various sizes/shapes * Metal tubing and plug fittings * Bunsen Burner and heating stand * Chemistry flasks * Beakers and Testtubes/with stands * Glass tube apparatus * Mysterious Chemical flask * Chlorophyll Solution * Distilled Water * Enzyme Sample * The Lazarus Vector. * Siphon tubes '--- Toys ---' * Big sub (child gets in - would be odd to at least once find a splicer in one) * Submarine windup * Shark windup * Teddy * Doll * BD doll * Wooden blocks * Crayons * Firefly bottle * Lil red wagon (Lil Sisters use these) * Tricycle * Music box * Miniature furniture * Tea set * Golf club * Baseball bat * Tennis Racket and ball * Tin of crayons * Jigsaw puzzle * Music box * Ray Gun * Big Daddy Dolls * Seahorse toy * Big letter blocks * Plastic balls * Toy trains (actually look like trolley) not AE style * Toy Ship * Toy Gun (near Gatherers Garden - odd for lil sister to want ?) * Toy sailboat * Box on wheels toy (looks like boxcar) * Giant Russian Nested Dolls * Little Sister Doll. * Toy riding horsie * ?? Wooden Letter blocks * >Individual Crayons * >> Childs Music Box * Tennis Ball * Rolled Exercise Mats * Basketball Hoop, Backboard and support post. '--- Decorations ---' Wooden indian Trophy heads Stuffed bears/polar bear trophy cup award Statues Placques Rugs/carpets Wall paintings/murals Tile patterns Wallpaper patterns Plinth Chandaliers Mirrors broken mirrors Planter urns Vase (including square ones) Flower pots/flowers/ferns/houseplants Potted plants/trees (...palmtrees) Decorative ponds Plants - trees, bushes, grass Gravestone Burial urn Planters ceramic and concrete Globes (large)/ Small globle on stand (shelf sized) Standing human cutouts Decorative bunting/flags Poster frames with lights Decorative curtains Statuary Trophy Wallclock Carpets (throw rugs flt/half-folded over) Ribbon bowtie Bunches of cut Flowers Wall Pictures Decorative framed Photgraphs Statuary of many kinds Large concrete vases/planters Square Planters Desk picture frame Ivy plant Water Lily Pad Moosehead Boarhead Bear display All kinds of decorative insets for walls brass/ceramic The Great Chain decorative metal wall sculpture Wrought Iron Stone decorative wall inset Oversized New Year Eve masks (decoration) Balloons (confetti inside when broken) Streamers hanging from ceils straight and curved Picture Frames (various sizes) Paper Lantern Square (decorative) red and white Paper Lantern Spherical(decorative) Decorative Waterwheels Bar Sign mounting bracket Decorative Column with Art Deco Capital Propellor from Metro Sign Palm Tree in a planter tub Fancy Frame for Advertisements Square Inverted Pyramidal Planter Square VAse black Cut Flower - Lily Fish Sculpture bronze Tall planter cruciform base Sconse (wall decoration) String of Lightbulbs Flower pots Sharks Jaw (large) Planter Vase, floor Various Bronze decorative statues Rug Eve's Garden Funeral Urn Wooden Coffin Rug Pharaohs Fortune Casino Pharaohs Fortune playing cards Betting chips individual and stacks , various denominations/colors Large (Sea?) Turtle Shell & skeleton Giant Ammonites Shell (fossil) Whale skeleton Fossil stone slab display frame (wood) Giant Fossil Fish in stone slab (still has skin) Pillar of Rock with imbedded Fossils Large Fossil Fish in rock slab (skeletal) Desk Picture Frame, Art Deco '--- Portal/ Building Structures ---' Elevators/elevator doors/cages/ladders Stairs/Platforms/ramps/Steps/ladder/railings Doors and frames Windows and frames seaview or interior Stairs and bannisters Sliding ladders Barred panels/chainlink panels Safety cages/gates Little sister vent (really an air-vent though should have a screen to keep things other than air out) Morgue doors Fireplace logs/gas Alcoves In-wall cabinets Securis doors/ other seal doors Airlocks doors/valves/controls/indicators Locks/ Door locks Grilles, screens/windows/partitions Access plates/covers/panels Wall safe/stand-alone safe Floor to Ceiling tied-back Drapes Handles Pillars I-Beams Floor tiles Wooden boards wooden beams Sheet Plywood Sheet Corrugated metal Latice Girder Chunk of cut stone Metal Safety Tread plate Pipe sections Electrical conduits Concrete Reinforcement Beams Big Reinforced Water Tubes (seen in Persephone) Jet Postal Postalbox Door (seen in Jet postal stations) Pressure Doors Metal cage (bars) Door '--- Misc ---' LS syringe Dollar bills/coins Genetic Key Accu-vox Vacuum-bot Babyminder-Bot '--- Weapons ---' Shotgun sawed-off/full-sized Pistol Grenade Launcher Sub-Machinegun/Tommygun Crossbow Speargun Wrench BD Drill (several styles) Gattling gun/Multi-Barrel Machinegun Rivet gun small and BD sized Hunk of Pipe/Metal Rod Knife Club Whale Harpoon Machete Ion Laser Sinclair Solutions kit (guns/palsmids/tonics) Munition boxed Sinclair Solutions Kit '--- Ammo ---' Shotgun shells (individual) Bolts individual Pistol rounds/clip normal/anti-personell/armor-piercing submachinegun rounds/clip normal/anti-personell/armor-piercing 50 Caliber Rounds normal/anti-personell/armor-piercing Drill Fuel cannister Grenade (can)/homing/proximity Hack Dart remote/automatic Hack Tool Rivet normal/heavy/trap Shells (box) buckshot/phosphorus/exploding/slug Spear standardl/rocket/trapwire Ion Cell laser/thermal/burst Miniture Turrets Chemical napalm/electro-gel/liquid-nitrogen Bolt steel-tip/incendiary/trap bundle Film for research camera Individual Crossbow Bolts Trap Spear with wire and wire end clamp Individual Speargun spears Thrown bomb (from 'Nitro') Deployed Trap Rivels ? Grenade Box '--- Consumables ---' Present box Plasmid/Tonic bottle EVE/Plamid/Empty injector ---Smoking/Drinking Paraphenalia--- Cigar individual Cigar boxes Smoking pipe Smoking pipe Ashtray (with butts) Individual Cigars Cigarette butts Lit Cigar Cigarettes (individual) Pack of Cigarettes '-- Wreckage/Debris---' Debris/rubble stone/chunks concrete with/without rebar Twisted girders/railings/pipes Hunks of Wood/beams/lathing Pools of liquids in-wall exposed plaster/lathing/reinforcing bars/beams Machine gun Shell casings (on floor) ?? Pieces of Fly-Bots Wrecked Turret Pile of Soil Large Chucks of Cut Rock Wooden board (large) Wooden Pole Wooden Beam 8x8 Wooden pole/post Wooden Panel board Metal Wall Panel Broken up Floor Tiles Pieces of Wooden Boards (1x6, 1x8) Big chunks of concrete floor with tiling Rounded Boulders Glass Brick (individual) Wooden Board Wooden Plank Reinforced Hose Light Door with inset window panel Sign Panel Board Bent rods sticking out of wall Broken Glass (from bottle) Destroyedd Gas Cylindar Destroyed Turret Destroyed Medical Station Sections of large I beam Metal Doors (halve) Broken Standing Book Shelf Shards of Glass ---Particle Effects --- Pieces of paper * Feathers * chips of wood * chips of stone * Yellow goo * Purple wine * Blue Sparks * Yellow sparks (bullet richochets) * Flames ---Contraband--- *Bible (Book) *Box of Bibles *Crucifix/Crucifixes in box (supposedly a Buddha was seen somewhere) *Bottles of Booze (wine) *Newspapers (magazines) *Generic Wooden Box with black hand (smuggler) *Movie Film Canisters --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 'Possible useful Asset Stuff From Infinite :' Style of various items would not be an anachronism as Infinite BS's period predates Rapture's and not everything in Rapture needs be Art Deco --- --- --- '''No, You Can't Snort Nitrogen ' : This ISN'T Nitrous Oxide. Not sure what Splicers are doing with Liquid Nitrogen in their pockets (in the MMORPG the Dewar flask, such super-cold gas-as-fluid is kept in, might be more valuable as a tool component, or make a really nice Thermos Container for Hot Barnacle Soup). Where exactly do they fill them up to keep these nice and full ?? They DO eventually leak heat and vaporize away. I doubt they kept buying new ones from The Ammo Bandito machines. Big Daddy's Rebreather systems probably WOULDN'T use/need Nitrogen (Its what gives you 'the Bends', after all) which reminds me that the Heliox they might have used would have them making more Mickey Mouse like sounds, rather than the 'Whale Song' we heard. And then the Helium would run out. --- --- --- --- --- . .